Eris and Cyprus
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: A new girl moves to Calvin's town... and she's nothing like Susie!


Eris and Cyprus- A Calvin and Hobbes Fanfiction By FeeptheNinja

_Chapter 1_

Calvin sighed as he blankly stared out the window, eyes trained on the large 'For Sale' sign outside the house opposite his as he ate his Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs as slowly as humanly possible. At the moment, it was another dreary Monday morning, made worse by the fact that he had to go to school.

"Hey, Calvin? Earth to Calvin, do you read me? CALVIN!" Hobbes, Calvin's best friend shouted. "The bus is coming, just thought you should know."

"Really? Oh no, Mom's gonna-" He didn't even finish his sentence.

"CALVIN!"

"Blow a gasket." Finished Calvin, as he ran to get his stuff ready. As he dashed out of the house, he noticed the 'For Sale' had been replaced with a 'SOLD' sign. He briefly wondered who bought it, but then his thoughts were averted by the rapidly approaching school bus. He didn't give it another thought, dismissing it with an "It's probably another old guy or something" as the bus's doors slid open.

That afternoon, Hobbes brought the subject up again. "So, who do you think bought that old house?" Hobbes wondered aloud as the two friends wandered through the forest. Calvin shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably some old dude like whoever lived there last." Calvin waved his hand, indicating the conversation was closed. Hobbes, however, would not be deterred.

"Do you think it's a girl moving in?" Hobbes asked. Calvin snapped,

"Like I said, it's probably some old person!"

"Do you think she'll be cute?"

"HOBBES!" yelled Calvin. "It's an old guy. End of story. Zip. Nada. No more talk about it. Got it?"

"Fine…" growled Hobbes and the two headed home.

Little did they know, the people moving into the house were a family- with a mother, a father, and one little girl about six years old. She was around three feet tall, with longer brown hair that fell down her face a bit. Her blue eyes were the color of ice, and she always wore a purple t-shirt with a pawprint on it and blue jeans. Her name was Eris. Named after the Greek goddess, Eris was a troublemaker. The same held true for her godly namesake- Eris's nickname was Discord, and was the goddess of strife, discord, contention, and rivalry. The girl was the world's biggest agitator, and had been in the principal's office so many times she had her own little desk in there. To most of the world, they looked like a threesome family, but to Eris, they were four. For no-one counted Cyprus. Cyprus was Eris's jaguar stuffed animal, but to Eris, she sprang to life the instant she found her in the woods on her fifth birthday. Cyprus had jade green eyes and a small tuft of fur that fell in her face much like Eris's.

The two were inseparable friends.

The next Monday, as Calvin watched the house outside the window, the one that had been sold earlier, he wondered briefly, again, who was moving in. Then the moving van pulled into the driveway of the old house. Calvin fairly leapt up from the table in excitement, spoon clattering on the table as it fell from his hands. "HOBBES! HOBBES! THEY'RE HERE!" he yelled upstairs, where Hobbes was still lying in bed.

"CALVIN, THE BUS-"

"Yeah, yeah, Mom, I know! C'mon, Hobbes! "Calvin bolted out the door to see who just moved in, his mom trailing behind.

"Calvin, I was about to say the bus wasn't coming for at least 20 minutes… But if you're that excited to meet the new neighbors…" she said, wondering briefly why he was so excited.

"Hi!" he called out, "I'm Calvin!" He skidded to a stop in front of the new kid. "Oh." He muttered, "You're a girl. Great."

" Exc-uusse me!" she snapped. "What's up with you, any- WHOA!" She stepped back a pace. "Cy-Cyprus? C'mere!" She shouted around the side of the house. Calvin was clearly confused for two reasons- firstly, why the girl had freaked out, and secondly, who she was calling. Both of these confusions cleared up when Cyprus the jaguar same barreling around the side of the house. "Yeah, Er-" The jaguar's mouth dropped open.

"A TIGER? HERE?" Calvin was equally surprised.

"You-you-you have a jaguar?"

The girl replied, "You have a tiger?"

Then, simultaneously: "You can see him/her?"

Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other. "Uhh… hi." Stammered Calvin. "I'm Calvin. And this here is Hobbes, my tiger."

The girl mumbled, "I'm Eris. Oh, and this is my jaguar, Cyprus."

"Um, sorry Eris. I thought you were gonna be like Susie, or someone. I had no idea you could see Hobbes, or that you had Cyprus…" He said sheepishly. Eris's expression suddenly took on a devious glint.

"Susie? Who's Susie?" "Oh, just some girl who lives next to us…"

Hobbes cut in, "Who you torture."

"That too."

A grin slowly spread across Eris's face. "Calvin, I think we will be very good friends… Oh, did I mention my water balloon launcher? Well, I just did."

Calvin copied the expression. "I think… you're right."

**Author's Note: Ooh, looks like trouble's brewing for Susie! Review this and see what you think. This is my first paragraphical fic, so it could end up needing some work done. And yes, I know it's short. That's life… but the next chapter will be coming soon! ^-^**

**-The all-powerful and mighty epic cookie-loving FeeptheNinja**


End file.
